


Panic At The Sleepever

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: Youtuber One-Shots [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Depressed Sean McLoughlin, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Panic Attacks, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Septiplier is only friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: I felt like I was spinning in an endless cycle of panic and fear.My chest clenched up and I couldn't breathe. My fists grasped my cup with such strength it broke allowing the splinters to dig into my skin. I chocked on air and fought to breathe.





	Panic At The Sleepever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic Attacks and Negative thoughts.

JackSepticEye's Point of View: 

_**Numb.** The only word I can find to describe how I feel today. Even though I'm in Los Angeles with my best friend Mark and it's a dream come true I'm numb._

I sighed brushing a strand of green hair away from my eyes. Rain pelted my head as I walked out to grab the mail for Mark. I walked over to the group of mailboxes that were connected together on a wooden post with fading brown paint. I opened the second one with Mark's name on it and pulled out a hunk of mail shoving it into the plastic bag I brought out with me. I closed the lid of the mailbox and began my trail back to the house. By now I was soaked to the brim and freezing. I shook off the cold feeling and threw the door open. I stepped into the warm home and closed the door behind me. I sat the bag of mail on the ground and took off my shirt as Mark came around the corner. "Bro, why are you so wet?" He shouted handing me a towel that was hanging on the railing by the garage door. I took the towel from his hands and wiped off my chest. "I got ye mail." I muttered walking upstairs being careful to not leave a trail of water. "Thanks!" He shouted after me and the shuffling of him grabbing the mail followed right after. I leaned on the railings as I walked into the Guest room Mark let me stay in. 

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and pulled up messenger to text Signe. 'What if she's busy?' 'What if she doesn't want to talk to me?' 'Nobody loves me!' The horrible thoughts plagued my mind as I pulled up the security footage of my house in Athlone. Signe's car pulled up and she got out with someone. The automatic light on the front door turned on as they approached it and I teared up. Walking next to her was a shirtless man with a six-pack. She turned around and began sucking his face. I turned off the footage and pulled my knees up to my chest. 

Tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed my phone going to her messages. I saved the recording of her kissing the man and sent it to her getting a response almost immediately.

' **Sorry not sorry** ' ~Baby

' **What do you mean Sorry, not Sorry!?** ' ~Me

' **I needed someone who could give me what I want, all you give me is love, I want pleasure.** '~Signe

 _'Weak!' 'Pathetic!' 'Nobody loves you!'_ The voices shouted and I chucked my phone as hard as I could at the wall. It broke in half as I choked out a sob that turned into a full-blown sob feast. My breathing became erratic and I was no longer in control of my breathing as I fell to the floor gasping for breath. My chest tightened up and my vision darkened around the edges. The world around me was blurred and I couldn't think straight. I was now fully hyperventilating and I was alone. 

_'Idiot!' 'Breathe you freak!' 'God damn mistake is what you were!'_

I vaguely recognized the sound of the door opening and a pair of hands grabbing my face. A Voice from far away was shouting incoherent words at me as I struggled to get a grasp on reality. The sound of a dog barking pulled me away from my state of illusion and Marks worried face came into view. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out and I panicked even more. Something wet fell down my face and from behind Mark some more people emerged. Tyler and Felix came into view and I chocked on air. Tyler knelt down next to me and held up a hand. 'Count to ten with me.' He mouthed and I gave him a struggled nod. "One!" He shouted but it sounded like I was underwater. "One." I choked out. He nodded. "Two!" We said at the same time. My breathing slowed down slightly. "Three." He shouted as I felt myself grow tired and my eyes began closing. "No!" He shouted and I fought to open my eyes. The world around me faded until nothing came into view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear voices all around me talking as I fought to wake up. My eyes were glued shut and it felt like a thousand pounds rested on all of my limbs. 

I forced one eye to open barely but it closed almost right away. I tried again and it opened half way but closed again. I mentally sighed angrily and forced both eyes open but I was forced to close them in pain as the lights shone too bright. I blinked to adjust to the lighting and looked around. I was still in my room but Felix, Mark, and Tyler were huddled together talking in hushed whispers. "Who fucked me?" I rasped and they looked over at me so quickly I thought their heads would fly off. "Sean!" Mark exclaimed rushing over and kneeling by my bed. "How do you feel?" He whispered looking at me worriedly. "Tired." I admitted tiredly closing my eyes. "I'm not surprised, that panic attack you had was horrible." Tyler said from behind Mark and I opened my eyes again. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and Felix shook his head. "You're fine but I have to head to my mum's before PAX be careful!" He said before making his exit. I sighed leaning back into the pillow. I closed my eyes and beside me, the bed dipped in weight and someone laid down. I opened my eyes and I looked over at Mark who was laying down face first on the bed. I smiled and wiggled my fingers through his hair. "Ye hair is soft." I mumbled pulling my hand back to my side. Mark stayed silent and I slowly began to drift off to sleep. Mark rolled over and I felt him pull me closer. I stayed how I was as he wiggled his fingers through my hair relaxing me even more. "G' night Mark." I mumbled. "G' night Jack-a-Boy." He muttered back and I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what I can improve! Have an amazing day!  
> My Instagram is @Alexia._.Dickson  
> Also, leave links below for any profile pic ideas


End file.
